Mario Kart 7
|genre = Racing |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone PEGI: 3 CERO: A |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario Kart Wii (2008) |nxtgame = N/A }} Mario Kart 7 is a new Mario Kart game for the Nintendo 3DS and is the seventh installment in the platform games in the Mario Kart series (and the ninth installment in the whole series including the arcade installments). Ghost data is able to be exchanged and online gameplay is available in multiplayer mode in this game. http://www.gamexplain.com/article-206-1277505938-mario-kart-3ds-uncovered-heres-what-we-know.html Gameplay According to the trailers released at E3 2011, the game will undergo several radical changes to make it different from previous Mario Kart games. Players now have the option of collecting coins while racing. At specific points in the games, the karts will sprout either hang gliders and propellers, allowing for racing in the air and underwater. Mario Kart 7 will also have kart customization options, allowing players to make custom karts out of a set of pieces, but some of the pieces need to be unlocked first. Mario Kart 7 also introduces Retro Karts (Karts returning from other ''Mario Kart'' series). Several courses from past Mario Kart games will return in the Retro Cups, including Luigi's Mansion and Airship Fortress. Mario Kart 7 has the option to race in first person view, meaning that the players can see the track up close for the first time through the character's own eyes. Mario Kart 7, unlike Mario Kart Wii, will return to the traditional 8 characters per race. It is also compatible with Streetpass and Spotpass. Bikes, which were introduced in Mario Kart Wii will not return in this game but the player will be able to perform Tricks. Characters Playable Starters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Toad Unlockables *Red Lakitu *Rosalina *Princess Daisy *Wario *Metal Mario *Mii *Shy Guy *Wiggler *Queen Bee Other *Grand Goombas *Tiki Goons *Screaming Pillars *Clampies *Cheep-Cheeps *Swoopers *Banzai Bills *Green Lakitu *Stingbies *Frogoons *Chomps *Penguins *Boos *Sidesteppers *Snowmen *Fishbones *Rocky Wrenches *Piranha Plants *Dinosaurs *Mega Wigglers *Music Thwomps *Miis *Piantas *Walking Trees *Shy Guys *Toads *Waluigi (cameo) Items *BananaMario Kart 3DS: What we know so far *Green Shell *Blooper http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=251895 *Triple Bananas *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Starhttp://www.gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=160147 *Thunderbolt *Bullet Bill *Bob-omb *Coins *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Lucky 7 Courses New Courses Mushroom Cup *Toad Circuit *Daisy Hills *Cheep-Cheep Cape/ Cheep Cheep Lagoon* *Shy Guy Bazaar Flower Cup *Wuhu Island Loop *Mario Circuit *Melody Motorway/ Music Park* *Alpine Pass/ Rock Rock Mountain* Star Cup *Piranha Plant Pipeway/ Piranha Plant Slide* *Wario's Galleon/ Wario's Shipyard* *Koopa City/ Neo Bowser City* *Wuhu Mountain Loop/ Maka Wuhu* Special Cup *DK Jungle *Rosalina's Ice World *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Note: *American names for the courses Retro Courses Shell Cup *Luigi Raceway (From Mario Kart 64) *Luigi's Mansion (From Mario Kart DS) *Bowser Castle 1 (From Mario Kart: Super Circuit) *Mushroom Gorge (From Mario Kart Wii) Banana Cup *Koopa Troopa Beach (From Mario Kart 64) *Mario Circuit 2 (From Super Mario Kart) *Coconut Mall (From Mario Kart Wii) *Waluigi Pinball (From Mario Kart DS) Leaf Cup *Kalimari Desert (From Mario Kart 64) *DK Pass (From Mario Kart DS) *Daisy Cruiser (From Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Maple Treeway (From Mario Kart Wii) Lightning Cup *Airship Fortress (From Mario Kart DS) *Koopa Cape (From Mario Kart Wii) *Dino Dino Jungle (From Mario Kart Double Dash) *Rainbow Road (From Super Mario Kart) Karts New *Standard Kart *Royal Ribbon/Birthday Girl* *Growlster/Bruiser* *Blue Seven *Bolt Buggy *Cact-X *Bullet Duck *Koopa Clown *Cloud 9 *Bumble V *Tiny Tug *Soda Jet *Gherkin/Zucchini* *Gold Kart Retro Karts *Egg 1 *Barrel Train *B Dasher *Pipe-Framed Extras Wheels *Standard *Slick *Slim *Roller *Monster *Red Monster *Mushroom *Wood *Spongy *Gold Gliders *Standard *Flower Glider *Peach Parasol *Super Glider *Swoop/Swooper* *Parafoil/Paraglider* *Ghastly Glider *Gold Glider * means that this is the American name for the kart. Battle Arenas New Battle Arenas *Honey Bee House *Sherbet Rink *Wuhu Town Retro Battle Arenas *Big Donut (From Mario Kart 64) *Palm Shore (From Mario Kart DS) *Battle Course 1 (From Mario Kart: Super Circuit) Technical Features Very few people have seen the demos, but those who have have said the 3D part of the game is amazing. Things such as flower petals and bats will fly at the player in this game, and the people that have played the demo have claimed that it is very cool. Another thing noticed that had never been done before was the competition the player's character's face had. When Mario and Luigi got close to each other, they would stare at each other competitively and keep an eye on each other. This was something new that never had been done before.http://ds.ign.com/articles/109/1098453p1.html So far, the game's frame rate is sixty frames per second, even in online matches, which is very decent. Gallery Racer artwork File:Mario MK7-1.png|Mario File:Mario MK7-2.png|Mario gliding. File:Mario7Fireball.png|Mario holding a fireball. File:Mariowrench.png|Mario holding a wrench. File:Luigi MK7.png|Luigi paragliding. File:LuigNutsandBoltsWrench.png|Luigi holding a lot of nuts and bolts and a wrench. File:PeachKart7.png|Peach paragliding. File:Peach7Flag.png|Peach waving a flag. File:Yoshi MK7.png|Yoshi in the Bumble V. File:YoshiKart7Cone.png|Yoshi imitating the Bumble V. File:ToadKart7.png|Toad juggling cans. File:Bowser MK7.png|Bowser File:Bowsercrushcan7.png|Bowser crushing a can. File:DonkeyKongKart7.png|Donkey Kong File:DonkeyKongwheels7.png|Donkey Kong holding some wheels. File:WarioKart7.png|Wario lazily lounging. File:KoopaKart7.png|Koopa next to his kart. File:MetalMarioSoloKart7.jpg|Metal Mario leaning on tires. File:MetalMarioKart7.png|Metal Mario next to his B Dasher. File:RedLakituKart7.png|Red shelled Lakitu File:Mario MK7-3.png|Mario, Luigi and Bowser. File:RosalinaKart7.png|Rosalina next to her Royal Ribbon. File:DaisyKart7.png|Daisy next to her Royal Ribbon. File:WigglerKart7.png|Wiggler next to his kart. File:HoneyQueenKart7.png|The Queen Bee next to her kart. File:MiiKart7.png|The Mii in its kart. Boxarts and Logos MK7 US Cover.jpg|North American boxart. MK7 EU Cover.jpg|European boxart. MK7 JP Cover.jpg|Japanese boxart. MK7 Logo 1.png|First Logo MK7 Logo 2.png|Second Logo. MK7 Logo 3.png|Final Logo MK7 Logo 4.jpg|Character artwork alongside the beta logo. Screenshots MK7 Screen .jpg|Customization mode MK7 Screen 2.png|A track with Japanese peach trees MK7 Screen 3.png|A bridge on the Wuhu Island course MK7 Screen 4.png|A Forest track MK7 Screen 5.png|A Castle track MK7 Screen 6.png|Mario and Luigi in the air MK7 Screen 7.png|A turn MK7 Screen 8.png|Mario in his kart MK7 Screen 9.jpg|Donkey Kong racing through the jungle MK7 Screen 10.jpg|Bowser racing through the sea with cheepers MK7 Screen 11.jpg|Luigi racing in Maple Treeway. MK7 Screen 12.jpg|Bowser racing in Airship Fortress. MK7 Screen 13.png|Koopa in Luigi's Mansion MK7 Screen 14.png|Yoshi racing in Dino Dino Jungle MK7 Screen 15.jpg|Bowser in GBA Bowser Castle 1 MK7 Screen 16.jpg|Mario in the Piranha Slider course MK7 Screen 17.png|Koopa Troopa Beach MK7 Screen 18.png|Koopa Cape MK7 Screen 19.jpg|Luigi Raceway's tunnel as seen here in Mario Kart 7 MK7 Screen 20.jpg|Toad racing in Mushroom Gorge MK7 Screen 21.jpg|Donkey Kong, Toad and Mario racing in Shy Guy Carnival MK7 Screen 22.jpg|Inside Luigi's Mansion MK7 Screen 23.jpg|Outside Luigi's Mansion MK7 Screen 24.jpg|Yoshi in Cheep Cheep Lagoon using a different style of hang glider MK7 Screen 25.PNG|A new Bowser's Castle MK7 Screen 26.png|Wario in Waluigi Pinball MK7 Screen 27.PNG|Mario driving a Mario Kart 64-style kart while racing in SNES Mario Circuit 2 MK7 Screen 28.png|Peach in the Music Park course MK7 Screen 29.png|Yoshi racing in Wuhu Loop 2 MK7 Screen 30.jpg|Wiggler in MK7 MK7 Screen 31.jpg|The Queen Bee in MK7 MK7 Screen 32.PNG|a new Rainbow Road course MK7 Screen 33.png|Wiggler racing through Rock Rock Mountain MK7 Screen 34.PNG|Daisy in the boat kart on Daisy Cruiser MK7 Screen 35.png|The Queen Bee racing in Coconut Mall MK7 Screen 36.jpg|Lakitu, Toad, Koopa Troopa and Peach all racing in Cheep Cheep Lagoon MK7 Screen 37.png|Peach battling in Sherbet Rink MK7 Screen 38.png|Queen Bee in Honey Bee House MK7 Screen 39.png|Yoshi battling in Wuhu Town MK7 Screen 40.png|Luigi in Luigi's Mansion MK7 Screen 41.png|Wario in the underwater part of Wario's Galleon MK7 Screen 42.png|Bowser Castle MK7 Screen 43.png|Metal Mario in Neo-Bowser City MK7 Screen 44.png|DK Jungle MK7 Screen 45.png|Wiggler in Maple Treeway References in other media *''Super Mario Bros.: Piranha Plant Pipeway is made in a ''Super Mario Bros. tileset-like way, but with it looking more modern. *''Super Mario Bros. 2: Shy Guy Bazaar's appearance looks a lot like many locations in ''Super Mario Bros. 2 do and has Magic Carpets ridden by Shy Guys and vases looking the same as the ones Cobrats would come out of. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns: DK Jungle is in appearance very similar to the Jungle world in ''Donkey Kong Country Returns. Trailers 2G0Q58-C0ME XS8YuB-w8VI unp32YtvyxI References External Links *Brief footage. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mario Kart series